Large-sized, custom printed sheets are used in a wide range of applications, including advertising. Digital printers, including digital offset and wide-format inkjet printers, screen printers with UV and solvent based inks allow end-users to custom print large sized graphics onto sheets “on demand”. After printing, users can apply a printed large-sized sheet to a wall or window and then remove the sheet within a relatively short period of time, typically from about one day to about 3 months and in some cases even longer.
Temporary graphic films have been produced using adhesive backed vinyl films. While such films are useful for application to vertical surfaces, they are not practical for application to horizontal surfaces where foot traffic or vehicle traffic must pass over the vinyl film which may quickly wear down or abrade the images. The edges of the vinyl films are easily peeled up from the substrate surface creating a trip hazard and the smooth surface of the vinyl film can create a slip hazard to both pedestrians and vehicle drivers. In addition, vinyl films in general are not highly conformable so they do not adhere well to irregular surfaces such as concrete and asphalt pavement. Moreover, such films are not impervious to fluids which may be spilled on a surface or moisture that may be created by humidity or other weather conditions creating a slippery surface and a potential hazard.
An alternative method of applying graphics to a horizontal surface is to paint the surface. However, it is difficult if not impossible to achieve a durable, yet easily removable graphic image with paint. In addition, it is difficult to create complex graphics or features of an image, which can limit the impact of a particular image or message to be conveyed. Water washable paints do not provide the required durability to withstand foot or vehicle traffic or weather conditions for even relatively short periods of time. Paints specifically designed for exterior use are not easily removed and are therefore not appropriate for use as temporary graphics.